Popular Vocal Styles
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Louis forgets something at home and his lovely husband harry brings it to him. Larry stylinson au school fic fluff overload


"Alright let's take a listen to what this artist did with the song." Louis said as he shuffled through the clutter sitting atop his desk. It was an organized mess in which he could always find what he was looking for, until today. He huffed, bending over to check if his missing flash drive was hiding in one of his drawers, but it was nowhere to be found. Straightening up he wracked his brain for a way to save the lesson.

"Actually, we never made a list of what we liked from the Glee cover did we?" The room was silent for a moment as the students thought back to the previous day's lesson.

"No we didn't. The bell rang right as you wrote the heading on the board." A girl sitting in the soprano section helpfully supplied. Louis smiled.

"Thanks Cher." He said walking over to the white board. "So, what did Glee do to the song that you all liked?" His eyes scanned over the students sitting on the risers and picked the first hand he saw. "Rebecca?"

The girl smiled and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I loved how much they layered the different parts but how well they were still able to blend everything." Louis nodded as he started writing on the white board. His back was turned away from his students and the door. It had finally been fixed last year due to his constant nagging to Principal Cowell about the annoying squeaking sound it made whenever it was touched. The now silent door slowly opened and all the students' heads turned to see who was intruding in on their class. A man of average height with curly brown hair wearing a jumper, pea coat and beige chinos walked in. A few of the girls, and guys, started to smile when they noticed how attractive the stranger was. A smile was stretched over his lips, dimples forming in his cheeks and his bright green eyes shone with happiness as they landed on Louis who still had his back turned. Smiles formed on the faces of all the students and a few "awws" bubbled from their lips as the man fully stepped inside, revealing a baby wrapped securely to his chest with cloth. The small child looked around the room with wide eyes, a smile breaking out on it's chubby face as the students cooed and waved.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he heard "awws" coming from his students, he turned to find the source of the disruption and saw his husband standing by the door. Their eight-month-old was secured safely to Harry's chest, with his husband's large hands resting protectively on the small body of their daughter. He felt a large smile break out on his face and a warm feeling settling in his stomach. Harry's hand reached into the pocket of his coat and brought out a small flash drive. Louis' eyes closed as he softly chuckled.

"I think you forgot this." Harry said smiling softly as he crossed the room to where Louis was standing, carefully placing the previously lost item in the palm of his husband's hand. The metal of the object made a small clinking noise as it made contact with Louis' wedding ring causing the two men to smile even wider at each other.

"You're perfect." He breathed out before turning to his class.

"I should probably introduce you all." He gestured to Harry, "This is my husband Harry and our daughter Lux," his arm moved to point at his class, "And this is my 8th hour popular vocal styles class."

The coos of the students increased in volume as Harry and Lux were introduced and wistful looks emerged on many of the teen's faces.

Harry waved, "I've heard wonderful things about this class."

A few students ducked their heads, completely enamored by the attractiveness and sincerity of the new man in front of them.

"How old is she?" Asked one of the students.

"She's eight months old. I didn't get any time off cause she was born right at the beginning of the summer. June 12th." Louis answered proudly as he stared at his daughter.

The students bombarded their teacher with comments and questions: "She's so cute! What's her name?" "Why haven't we met her yet!" "I knew you had a baby, but not one this cute!" "I didn't know you had a husband!" "How long have you two been married?" "What does he do?" "Why have we not heard of this man before!" "I didn't know you were gay!"

Louis and Harry stared at each other with wide eyes before dissolving into laughter. Lux stared up at her fathers with bright eyes, face stretched into a grin even though she didn't understand the joke. Harry's eyes softened as he looked down at his daughter, he dropped a soft kiss to the soft hair sparsely decorating her head.

"Do you want us to answer all of those?" Louis asked his class. He received a vigorous nodding of heads in return.

Harry smiled at the class, "Her name is Lux. And she hasn't visited before because you all need to work hard and focus, also she has only recently become more relaxed about being away from home for extended periods of time." He looked down at his daughter and reached out to hold her small hand, "You used to get scared didn't you?" Lux grinned at the attention and giggled as Harry dropped a kiss to her forehead. Louis looked at his family and felt a warm feeling spread through his body.

"Harry and I have been together since Uni. He was a freshman and I was as sophomore, so that was about 8 years ago and we've been married for 5."

"That long!" A student interjected.

"Yeah, but for a teacher you never really know how your class will react to your coming out so I decided to play it safe. Only concert choir knows, but I've had that same group of students for three years." A hand shot up. "Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I don't care." After seeing Louis furrowed eyebrows the student continued, "I mean about you being gay! I don't care. You're an amazing teacher and knowing you're in love only makes me like you more." The student finished and sat down quickly, wringing their hands. Slowly all the students started to nod their heads and smile.

Louis felt the sting of tears spread through his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. He felt a large, warm hand being placed on his lower back and took a deep breath. "Thank you so much. I can't even say what that means to me." He cleared his throat quickly, "But it's still class time, and I've wasted enough of this hour with my personal life so I'm going to be the bad guy and make all of you actually do some work now. I want all of you to take out a piece of paper and write down what you liked about the glee performance. Alright?" Groans were his only response. "Oh come on, we've had a chill day and this is the easiest possible thing I could ask you to do! I'll even give you a whole 15 minutes to do it." A few moments later only the rustling of paper and pencils scratching could be heard.

Louis turned to his husband and daughter smiling; he carefully unwrapped the cloth holding Lux to Harry and slowly lifted his daughter into his arms. She giggled and reached her small, chubby hands towards her dad's face. He settled one of his hands on the back of her blue jumper and placed his other under her bottom. She reached up to grab his glasses; he tried to pull his head back.

"No baby girl, we've talked about this. Not my glasses." He warned with a smirk. Her small hand enclosed around the frame and pulled them off Louis face, promptly dropping them on the ground. Louis raised his eyebrows at his daughter. "Really?"

A few students looked up at the clatter of the plastic frames dropping to the ground and laughed quietly. Harry bent over and picked up the glasses, carefully placing them on his husbands face and left a soft, chaste kiss on Louis lips. Both smiled into the kiss and pulled away, not wanting to make the students feel uncomfortable, but instead all they heard was clapping. They turned to look at the students and found them all looking at the couple with besotted looks.

Cher raised her hand slowly, "Will you do that again? And can I please get a Christmas card from you three? Cause you two are like the perfect couple." The class laughed as Harry blushed and hid his face in Louis neck, Lux pulling gently at his curls.

"I think I learned more about relationships this hour than music." Zayn pitched in as he intertwined his fingers with the boy sitting next to him. "Maybe one day Liam and I can be as cute as you too." The class laughed as Louis face started to redden.

"That's it. You're all dismissed. I know it's a few minutes early, but think of it as a weekend gift." He declared. The students quickly filed out of the room, chatting loudly and waving at Lux as they left.


End file.
